1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a drum, and more particularly, to a drum that is easy to assemble and disassemble and that is easy to carry accordingly.
2. Description of the Related Art
As life in modern times gets complex, people are spending more and more time for leisure than for work. Modern people are demanding a satisfactory spiritual life as well as a satisfactory material life. For people pursuing a good spiritual life, listening to music is one of the most common interests or enjoyments since music may relieve stress and help to improve health.
Drums are very common among musical instruments in the world. It is common to see drums in concerts or religious rituals. As an important type of musical instrument, drums are often used in activities that prefer the performance of percussion music, such as religious activities. Drums suit well with other percussion instruments, delivering a passionate or cheerful, lively mood in the activities.
Drums need to be brought to places where activities are held; however, conventional drums are generally not convenient to transport. Bigger drums are heavy and consume a lot of space; smaller drums may be lighter, but they consume much space as well when many of them are transported at one time. Usually, a conventional drum is made one-piece with its drumhead connecting to its shell and may not be dismantled into parts before transportation. This causes inconveniences for users to carry or to transport drums. Therefore, it is needed to overcome this disadvantage for prior art drums.